Chapter 7
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 7 of HPFF


_That night in bed, Harry thought of all the things that happened to him the last few days. He had killed Voldemort, found Hagrid, talked to him, found Gilderoy Lockhart, talked to him, found out that Dumbledore's gone, made Fred live again and so many more. Harry made a list for himself to do the next few days: Have a real conversation with Hagrid, find Dumbledore, find more information about why Lockhart turned the way he is and tell Ron and Hermione about Malfoy's letter. But now, for the first time in weeks, he actually had a good night sleep. _

**Chapter 7**

At breakfast Harry felt so much better. He decided to tell Ron and Hermione about Malfoy's letter a little bit later, when they were at a less crowded place. Harry looked at the doors at the same time Ron and Hermione came in. They were holding hands again. It looked like they were trying too hard to be a good couple. Hermione laughed at jokes Ron told, were she wouldn't laugh about a year ago and Ron did stuff he normally would never do.

They sat across Harry and took a toast from the plate. Harry looked around. The Great Hall was getting less crowded every day. People went home and took most of their stuff with them. That's why everything was emptier than it ever did.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Harry was so into thoughts that he almost didn't here Ron say it. "Mmm? Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" he said. Ron swallowed his toast. "I asked if you were all right."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." It was still awkwardly silence after that, so Harry decided it was time. "Guys, outside?" Ron and Hermione followed him, after Ron took another piece of toast.

When they were finally outside, Harry took the letter out of his rope and read it to them.

'_Potter,_

_I know that I'm not your favorite person, or ever been. I don't care about that._ _I didn't do anything on purpose, get that. You Know Who made my family, as my father says and I believe him, no matter what people say. I don't actually know why I'm writing this letter, but meet me at The Leaky Cauldron on the 27__th__ of May. We should talk. Meet me there 4 o'clock. _

_DM'_

It was quiet after Harry read the letter. Finally Hermione started to talk. "It's the 20th now. You have another week to decide whether you're going to do it or not." But Harry had already did that: he's was going to meet Malfoy in The Leaky Cauldron on the 27th of May at 4 o'clock. He told them that, too. "Maybe he has more pieces of the puzzle."

"But Harry, which puzzle?! There's no puzzle! Dumbledore's gone and it's not our fault. You always do that. Try to solve something that you didn't create!" Hermione almost screamed. It was quiet again. That became quite annoying, the silence. "Never mind." Harry said and walked away. As he hoped, Ron followed him.

"Dude, dude. Hermione didn't mean that, okay? She just didn't had a good night sleep. For a few months."

"Ron! I have hat that too. You have hat that too. We all did and I'm not screaming, am I?!" he screamed. "You do" Ron said quietly. "But that's not the point. If you wanna go to The Leaky Cauldron, I will come with you."

With that thought, Harry got through the week. He didn't talk allot, but helped everybody with cleaning. The battle was already three weeks ago and the school almost looked the same from the inside. The outside looked nothing like it. Everywhere rubbish and pieces of left- over school.

Finally it was there, the 27th of May. At two o'clock Harry saw Ron, working. He dragged him away and began to speak: "Ron, how are we going to get there?" Harry had thought about it. Hermione was the only one who could Vanish and with brooms to London was too obvious. Now there was The Floo Powder network, but most of the Hogwarts- fireplaces were destroyed at The Battle.

Without even knowing it, Harry and Ron were walking towards Hagrid's cabin. It's were they all used to go if they needed someone to talk to. Also, Hagrid was always spilling out sorts of stuff. Without him, Harry wasn't able to get The Sorcerer's Stone in his first year.

Hagrid wasn't home again, so they sat on the bench next to his house. "We have to get there in less than two hours and we don't know how?" Ron asked. "Yeah" Harry answered with a sigh. They were quiet for a while, but then Ron started to speak. "What if we just went with mom and dad? They are going home any time soon, so can't we just sent an owl to Malfoy and tell him to come another day?"

"No, I already tried that. He's only free day is May the 27th. Apparently his schedule his very busy." They giggled, manly giggles.

Then something magical happened. The Ford Angelina, that broke down in their second year, came out of The Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron jumped up from surprise. "What?!" Ron asked. "I don't know, I really don't know" Harry answered, half to Ron, half to himself. The Ford drove himself in front of Harry and Ron and opened his doors. "Harry" Ron said, before they stepped into the car. "We don't know if Malfoy's really going to be there. And besides, we're really early."

"One, it's a risk a willing to take" _Everything to get out of here for just a second,_ he thought. "And two, we're not that early and if we are, we'll just take a drink of something. I mean, come on, it's The Leaky Cauldron, it's a bar, filled with people with stories. I think we'll be fine. Now, get into the car." After that, Harry went shotgun into the car and Ron stepped in the backseat. Harry made himself comfortable, because this was going to be a trip that took a while.

A half an hour later, Harry and Ron stepped out of the car, somewhere outside of London. They walked into the street of The Leaky Cauldron and went into the shop. It was fifteen minutes for three, which mend, they would be there for a while. Harry went sitting at a table, when Ron got the drinks. For an hour and fifteen minutes, people came to Harry, saying he did an amazing thing.

Then finally, at 4 o'clock exactly, a boy with white hair stepped into the bar. Draco Malfoy had finally arrived.


End file.
